June Moone
History (Submitted by Detective-Chimp) June Moone: 1987 - 2005 June's family left London in a hurry when June was just six months old. In their rush, they abandoned many of their comforts and had to rely on family in Ireland to shelter them until they got back on their feet. Once they did, they chose to remain in Ireland for a time to ride out the political turmoil back in England that never seemed to go away. June didn't really pay attention to her family's troubles back then. She was a clever girl and understood it all well enough, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it and thus chose to pretend such things as Fingermen and vanishing hoods didn't exist. June Moone: 2005 For her eighteenth birthday, June and several of her friends went to the ruins of a castle not too far from her parents' home. The young adults drank as they sat around a campfire telling raunchy jokes while clumsily attempting to seduce one another. June herself had her eyes on a boy named Alan. When there was a chance, June asked Alan to join her away from their friends and began to make out. June was so excited to finally have a real chance with Alan that she took him by the hand and ran further into the darkness, ducking inside the castle to get even more intimate. But as she pressed her lips to his and began to disrobe, Alan insisted they should take things slow and go back to their friends. That's when June heard the voice. It beckoned to her. It told her to say the word and Alan would be hers. June was further tempted by a rush of emotions which made the sweet pain of longing more unbearable. June agreed to the voice in her head, insisting she would do anything not to let this moment pass. No sooner had she consented, June knew what else to say. "Enchantress..." What followed was something June does not care to discuss openly, only describing it as "pure ecstasy" and "carnal rapture." But, mainly, there were two things that happened when June said that word. Alan was overtaken by a lustful compulsion to lose himself in that moment and second, June's body became the host for an ancient succubus and sorceress known as Annowre the Enchantress. When June awoke the next morning, she found herself naked and cold from the morning dew. She sat up and realized she was laying in the midst of her friends and the torn remnants of their clothing scattered about. Startled, June stepped out of the heap of entwined bodies as clouded memories of debauchery filled her mind. Questions were next. How did this happen? What had she done? Who had she done? That is when the voice called out to her again, reminding June she asked for this. June countered that, insisting she hadn't wanted this and demanding to know why the voice had done this and the voice explained that this was a transaction. For the night of passion with Alan, there was a price that had to be paid. The voice needed a body, June's was ideal, and the mass of lovers was used as part of a sealing ritual, binding June's soul with the voice's presence for all time. Following this episode, June's relationships with Alan and her friends began to wane. They all sensed something was off about that night and June. Scared of what she had become, June decided to run away.Network Files: June Moone 1 The Enchantress: 2005 - 2010 (Submitted by Oracle) After running away, June ended up in Sun City, Florida. She enrolled in New Athens Experimental School where she studied parapsychology. This was a compromise for June and Annowre. June needed to better understand the occult if she were to find a way to ever escape or learn to live with Annowre, while Annowre needed June's mind to be better open to magic to better align her host body and spirit for more potent magics, and a college campus full of young men and women ready to explore their sexuality was an ideal feeding ground for Annowre. As long as Annowre's hunger was sated, June found it to retain control of her body. She was an exceptional student (due in no small part to having an ancient demon sorceress living in her body) and graduated with a doctorate's degree in parapsychology in record time, catching the eye of ARGUS who were pretty insistant to hire someone with June's occult qualifications. June had little interest in working for the government, but Annowre took control and accepted the position, with the assumption that working for ARGUS would lead her and June to interesting occult phenomena of which Annowre could exploit. The Enchantress: 2010 - 2013 Annowre was wrong. ARGUS stationed June in Gotham City where she worked out of a field office there, mostly doing paperwork or assessing recovered occult relics before they were shipped off to the reliquary. On occasion, she would also report to Arkham Asylum to interview any occult criminals being housed there, as the in-house intake house interviewer had no practical experience in the occult (and was a big skeptic). Eventually, June's work in the field office began to bore Annowre even though June made sure to keep her evenings uninvolved and allow Annowre free reign of Gotham's nightlife. On a trip to Coast City for a work-related convention, Annowre decided to asset control and go on a crime spree. When the Enchantress nearly killed Power Girl, June took back control of her body and sabotaged Annowre's magic. Under the command of Amanda Waller, ARGUS covered up the whole event and cut a deal with June, freeing her from spending time in Arkham in exchange for her to aid in missions with Task Force X. June was unsure she wanted to do anything with that, but she let Annowre get the better of her when she learned she would be working closely with Rick Flag—am ARGUS operative that reminded June of Alan Dell. Despite her and Flag's relationship, June never enjoyed working with the Suicide Squad. Not only was she disgusted by the tactics of some of the team's members, Waller included, but also by the amount of time she had to spend as a passenger in her own body due to the team's need of Annowre's mystical might and sorcerous skill. When the team was deployed to Star City to deal with Hell on Earth, June had enough when Waller ordered the team to kidnap an innocent person just for being the daughter of Waller's enemy. The Enchantress: 2013 - Present While on vacation meant to give June some stress relief, June went around Waller and cut a new deal with Director Bones. Bones was able to secure June a pardon for past crimes and a place with Shadowpact. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The Enchantress entity is a powerful, ancient demonic succubus from Albion known as Annowre. She held King Arthur prisoner for months before he was rescued by his knights who captured Annowre, placing her in the depths of Camelot's dungeons. The demon escaped Albion and made its way to Earth where it fused its presence with June. * (Submitted by Oracle) June is an avid, though amateur herpetologist —that is a person who studies or enjoys reptiles. In her room at the sanctuary, June has two pet turtles ("Shelldon" and "Mishell"), an iguana ("Penny"), and a snake ("Asmodeus"). Threat Assessment Resources * Human Possessed by Ancient Demonic Spirit ** Potent Eldritch Sorcery *** Eldritch Energy Bolts *** Eldritch Energy Constructs *** Eldritch Flight *** Eldritch Healing *** Eldritch Illusions *** Eldritch Physicality *** Eldritch Teleportation and Dimensional Travel * Competent Artist * Master Occultist * Master Teacher * Exceptional Willpower Weaknesses * Confidence Issues (June) * Mental Illness (June) * Dependence on Host (Enchantress) * Lust (Enchantress) Trivia and Notes Trivia * Rex the Wonder Dog acts as her comfort animal. Notes * June's clothes in her civilian portrait are a nod to clothes worn by Yorkie in the Black Mirror episode San Junipero. Her appearance is based on the actress Morena Baccarin. * Enchantress' costume is a combination of her original costume (hat) and her costume after joining Shadowpact (more exposed body, cape, yellow around her waist). * Her birth date and names of her parents are nods to her first comic book appearance: Strange Adventures #187 ''in April, 1966 by Bob Haney and Howard Purcell. * New Athens Experimental School is a nod to ''Superman Family #204 where June taught parapsychology. * Her interest in herpetology might be a nod to her reationship with Killer Croc. Links and References * Appearances of June Moone * Character Gallery: June Moone Category:Task Force X Members Category:DEO Category:Shadowpact Members Category:LGBT+ Category:Indomitable Will Category:ARGUS